


Le foulard blanc

by xLouisa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, No Romance, Past Levi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLouisa/pseuds/xLouisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un petit OS sur l'explication de l'origine du foulard blanc que porte Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le foulard blanc

Levi était installé sur son lit, tenant fermement entre ses mains la robe blanche de sa défunte mère. Il ne savait que faire de ce bout de tissu déchiré, sale et qui pourtant, avait une valeur sentimentale considérable. La nouvelle recrue n'avait aucune idée du destin à donner au seul objet laissé par Kuchel : devait-il le laisser pourrir dans cette armoire ou rester accroché à son passé douloureux dans les bas-fonds et le prendre avec lui ? Un combat se déroula en son for intérieur, pesant les pour et les contre de « l'héritage » de sa pauvre mère.

Erwin était assis sur une chaise, dans un coin de la pièce, fixant le moindre fait et geste du chef du petit trio. Il assista à la scène depuis quelques minutes, essayant de deviner le choix que le petit brun ferait. Pour passer le temps, le blond regarda la vaste pièce, où l'on retrouvait tout le nécessaire en terme de mobilier, comme un lit, un placard et un petit bureau. Et malgré ce que l'on pourrait croire, ils étaient bien entretenus par leur propriétaire.

Après l'arrestation du trio de la ville-souterraine, Erwin leur avait autorisé à prendre quelques effets personnels. Dû à leur vie misérable, les trois jeunes gens ne possédaient pas grand chose, alors à la place, ils s'étaient permis de faire une dernière fois un brin de ménage sous la haute surveillance du reste de l'escouade du capitaine Smith.

Lassé par le comportement du brun, le plus grand se leva en soupirant et fit face à sa nouvelle recrue.  
Levi lui lança un regard noir pour faire comprendre au blond que ni sa carrure, ni son rang ne lui faisaient peur, un combat de regard fut entrepris durant quelques secondes, mais fut vite abandonné par le cadet qui trouvait cela stupide. Le plus vieux prit sans aucun mot la robe blanche et la déchira sous les yeux éberlués de Levi. Il se retint d'abattre le capitaine, ne voulant pas s'attirer des ennuis pour des futilités, mais garda cette scène d'horreur en mémoire pour lui faire regretter ce geste.

-Laisses-toi faire.

Le plus grand balança l'héritage de Kuchel dans un coin de la pièce, puis, se baissa au niveau de son nouveau camarade et entoura le tissu blanc autour de son cou pour enfin laisser pendre un pan du foulard sur le devant.

-Satisfait ?

Levi ne prit pas la peine de gâcher sa salive pour sa future victime, et rangea le reste de la robe dans le placard. Il jeta un coup d'œil au miroir, et fit un léger sourire face à l'allure que lui donnait son nouveau foulard. Ainsi, Kuchel continuera à veiller sur son fils par-delà de la ville-souterraine et par-delà les murs...


End file.
